Girl, I'll Be Thinking About You (Carlos Pena one shot)
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: Song one shot about Carlos of Big Time Rush. I don't own the song "Worldwide" by: Big Time Rush. Song credit goes to the rightful owners Carlos Pena/OC


I was just about to go to bed when the phone rang. I rubbed my eyes and then looked at the clock. It was past midnight nearing 1 am.

"Hello?" I answered with a yawn.

"Hey babe." my boyfriend, Carlos, answered.

"Hey Carlos." I yawned again.

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day? 'Cuz I've been missin' you by my side._

"I miss you too Carlos." The more I knew he was gone, the more I missed him.

_Did I awake you outta your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep._

"I didn't wake you did I?" Carlos asked.

"No." I lied. "I was up working on something."

_You calm me down there's something about the sound of your voice._

"What were you working on?" He asked.

"Nothing important." I lied. I knew I shouldn't be nervous around Carlos, but I was. Carlos usually calms me down, but there was something about this phone call that made me nervous. We switched to Facetime on our phones. Seeing, Carlos smiling made me want to cry because I missed him.

_I'm never never (never as fare away as it may seem)_

"You ok?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. I just miss you."

"I miss you too. You know I'm still with you..."

"In my heart, but that doesn't make me 100% better." I completed.

_Soon we'll be together we'll pick up right where we left off._

"I'll be back soon and then it will be like I never left." Carlos reminded me.

"I hope so." I said.

"Promise."

_Paris, London, Tokyo. There's just one thing that I gotta do._

~Carlos's POV~

"I can't believe we are in Tokyo." Logan said. I looked at the time.

"Logan, what time would it be in California?" I asked. I wanted to call my girl before it was too late.

"It's 10:34 in the evening." Logan answered.

"Thanks." I took my phone out and called up J.C.

_(Hello tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello tuck you in every night on the phone.)_

"Hey J.C." I said when she answered.

"Hey." I could tell she was tired.

"Just letting you know I'm here. Plus I wanted to tuck you in like I do every night."

"Thanks Carlos." She smiled. God, she had a beautiful smile.

_And I can hardly take another goodbye. Babe, it won't be long you're the one that I'm waiting on._

~J.C.'s POV~

"But you just got here not long ago." I told Carlos hugging him.

"I know." he hugged me tightly. I tried not to cry.

"I can hardly take another goodbye."

"I won't be long." Carlos kissed the top of my head.

"You always say that."

"You're the only one I'm waiting on."

"What does that mean?" I asked. Carlos laughed and kissed my cheek.

_(Hello tuck you in every night on the phone.)_

Later that night, Carlos called me like he usually did. I found that the more I thought about Carlos the more I missed him.

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. (Girl, I'll be thinking about you.)_

~Carlos's POV~

On the plane I thought about J.C. I thought about her golden brown hair and how the light reflected her hair perfectly. I thought about her blue eyes and how they sparkled. I thought about everything about her. Whenever I was away from her that's all I thought about.

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't worry 'cuz you have my heart._

Later that night I called J.C.

"Hey." She seemed a little upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I talked to your ex." She answered.

"Babe, bad idea. What did she say?" I asked, by this time she was in tears.

"She said that you were going to cheat on my because there are a million pretty girls who you would rather date." I remembered the last time I was with her when she cried. I held her all night while she slept.

"J.C. you have my heart. Don't worry."

"And you're busy being a super star."

_It ain't easy to keep moving city to city just get up and go._

"J.C. I'll be back soon. It's not easy for me either. I have to get up and go every other day." I told her.

_The show must go on so I need you to be strong._

"I know."

"Just be strong for me. Please?" I asked. I wanted her to show me how strong she could be.

"Alright. Fine." She said. There was a knock on her door. "I'll be right back." She put her phone down and went to answer the door.

_I'm never, never, (never as far away as it may seem) soon we'll be together we'll pick up right where we left off._

"I got a package." She said picking up her phone. She opened the box and picked up her favorite hoodie of mine. I watched as she started to cry a little. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Get some sleep babe."

"Night Carlos." She unzipped the hoodie, slipped it on, and zipped it up. She looked beautiful in my hoodie.

"Night J.C."

_Paris, London, Tokyo. There's just one thing that I gotta do._

After finally landing in London, I called J.C. She was wearing the hoodie I sent her.

_(Hello tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello tuck you in every night on the phone.)_

"So I had a dream that everyone threw a surprise party for my birthday and you came." She told me with a smile.

"I want to be there. I really wish I could."

"I know." She was disappointed I could tell.

_And I can hardly take another goodbye. Babe, it won't be long you're the one that I'm waiting on._

"Alright you better get some sleep babe." I said after talking to J.C. for an hour and half.

"Alright. Have a good day Carlos."

"Sleep tight J.C."

_(Hello tuck you in every night on the phone.)_

I called J.C. the next night letting her know how much i missed her. We talked about her day and my yesterday, but i knew she missed me too much.

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. (Girl, I'll be thinking abut you.)_

Later that night when I climbed into bed I laid there thinking about J.C. I could still imagine her laying by the pool tanning and reading a book. The next time my phone call with her came, I had an idea.

_Oh. Wherever the wind blows me. You're still the one and only girl on my mind. No there ain't no better (worldwide) so always remember (worldwide) always remember girl you're mine._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked me.

"I have to. J.C. is so upset." I answered.

"Good luck." I nodded and checked into security.

_Paris, London, Tokyo there's just one thing that I gotta do. (Hello tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello tuck you in every night on the phone.)_

"Carlos are you ready?" J.C.'s best friend and neighbor, Alexa, asked me. I nodded. "Here we go." I watched and waited for my cue. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Come on in." I watched as Alexa walked in. I stood around the corner. 30 minutes later, Alexa came out into the hallway and nodded. I walked into J.C.'s apartment.

"Are you ready?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah." J.C. answered.

"Your eyes are closed?"

"Yes!"

"Open." I said. J.C. opened her eyes.

"CARLOS!" She screamed. I laughed and caught her as she jumped into my arms.

_And I can hardly take another goodbye. Babe, it won't be long you're the only one that I'm waiting on. (Hello tuck you in every night on the phone.) Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl, I'll be thinking about you.)_

"You promise to call?" J.C. asked.

"I promise. Every day and every night." I promised. She hugged me and I stroked her hair.

"Bye Carlos."

"Bye Jade Candice." He kissed me. "I'll be thinking about you."

"Me too." I said softly.

"Bye." I blinked back the tears. I watched as his plane left. My phone buzzed and I looked at it.

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls who know my name, but don't you worry because you have my heart._

I smiled and texted Carlos back.

_And you have mine._


End file.
